ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King Reborn
The Lion King: Return of the King is an upcoming 2018 American animated epic muscial comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios, as well as distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves a extended version of Disney's well-known animated film The Lion King, conjoining it with its sequels and spin-offs. As the film was directed by Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers and Howy Parkins, produced by Don Hahn, executive produced by Jon Favreau, Don Bluth, Jeannine Roussel, George A. Mendoza, John Lasseter, Darrell Rooney, Rob LaDuca and Bradley Raymond and written by a ensemble group of story writers, it is also the 16th film in the Disney Platinum Universe. The film tells the story of Simba, a young lion who is to succeed his father, Mufasa, as King of the Pride Lands; however, after Simba's uncle Scar (Mufasa's jealous younger brother), tries to murder Mufasa, Simba is manipulated into thinking he was responsible and flees into exile. Now an young adult, Simba is given some valuable perspective from his childhood friend, Nala and his shaman, Rafiki, before returning to challenge Scar to end his tyranny and take his place in the Circle of Life as the rightful King. The film also follows a subplot involving a meerkat and warthog duo named Timon and Pumbaa, who search a place as their dream home with no predators via the word "Hakuna Matata" (a meaning to "No Worries"), coming across some scenes in the main plot. Featuring an alternate score by Hans Zimmer and Christopher Willis, and songs written by Elton John, Tim Rice, Beau Black, Raven-Symoné, Gil Scott-Heron and Lionel Richie, the film also includes narration by Christian Myers, aka WindowsMyers2018, who voiced Africalous, and an ensemble voice cast led by Matthew Broderick as Simba, Nathan Lane as Timon, Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa, Jeremy Irons as Taka / Scar, Suzanne Pleshette as Zira, Rowan Atkinson as Zazu, Moira Kelly as Nala, Diamond White as Fuli, Jason Marsden as Kovu, Neve Campbell as Kiara, Andy Dick as Nuka, Lacey Chabert as Vitani, Joshua Rush as Bunga, Sarah Hyland as Tiifu, Madison Pettis as Zuri, with Madge Sinclair as Sarabi, with Robert Guillaume as Rafiki, and Max Charles as Kion. It also marks the last film appearance of Guillaume, who died in October 2017 as the film dedicates his memory. The film is scheduled to be released in IMAX 3D and AMC Theaters. Plot In 1992, Mufasa visits his father King Ahadi, who is working undercover in Oakland, California. Mufasa accuses Ahadi of assisting his younger brother Scar (born as Taka) with breaking the laws of the "Circle of Life" from Pride Rock. Ahadi's partner reveals he is Rafiki, the king's shaman, and confirms Mufasa's suspicions. In the present Pride Lands of Africa, a lion rules over the animal kingdom from Pride Rock. Timon is a social outcast in his meerkat colony on the outskirts of the Pride Lands known as the "Pit of Shame". Timon is also the son of his late Pa, who was the colony's greatest meerkat, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz". Though he is unconditionally supported by his mother Ma, Timon dreams for more in life than his colony's bleak existence hiding from predators. One day, he is assigned as a sentry, but his daydreaming nearly leads to the death of his Uncle Max by a group of spotted hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed; the colony's princess Tatiana also gets captured by the hyenas. This marks the last straw for the colony before the Duke finds Timon guilty for that and he is sentenced to live in banishment, cast out of the colony. Ma tries to convince his son to be back in, prompting Timon to leave to find a better life. Timon meets Rafiki, who teaches him about "Hakuna Matata" (meaning "No Worries" in Swahili) and advises him to "look beyond what you see". Timon takes the advice literally and observes Pride Rock in the distance. Believing Pride Rock to be his paradise home, Timon ventures there, but then bumps into a warthog named Pumbaa. The two quickly form a bond and Pumbaa accompanies Timon. The adventure starts to where Mufasa's newborn son, Simba is being presented. The pair arrive at Pride Rock, but as they make their way through the crowd of onlookers, Pumbaa explosively passes gas, causing nearby animals to faint but prompting animals further away to bow to Mufasa. Following this, Timon and Pumbaa start to live in the cave as Rafiki holds up Simba for the animals to bow. Mufasa shows young Simba the Pride Lands and explains to him the responsibilities of kingship and the Circle of Life which connects all living things. Scar covets the throne and plots to eliminate Mufasa and Simba so he may become king. He tricks Simba and his best friend Nala — to whom Simba is betrothed — into exploring a forbidden elephants' graveyard, where they are attacked by three spotted hyenas who are in league with Scar. As Timon and Pumbaa were forced away from their dream home from Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King", they witness Mufasa saving the cubs and Zazu, the king's majordomo. Though angry with Simba, Mufasa forgives him and explains that the great kings of the past watch over them from the night sky, from which he will one day watch over Simba. Scar sets a trap for his brother and nephew, luring Simba into a gorge and having the hyenas drive a large herd of wildebeest into a stampede that will trample him. He informs Mufasa of Simba's peril, knowing the king will rush to save him. Mufasa saves Simba but ends up hanging perilously from the gorge's edge. Scar refuses to help Mufasa, instead sending him falling to his death. As Timon and Pumbaa were also caught in the stampede, they were thrown off a waterfall. Scar then convinces Simba that the tragedy was Simba's own fault and advises him to flee the kingdom. He orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he escapes. Scar tells the pride that Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede and steps forward as the new king, allowing a large pack of hyenas to live in the Pride Lands. With the pair exhausted, Timon decides to give up, until Pumbaa discovers a luxurious green jungle. The pair finally settle there with the philosophy of "Hakuna Matata". A short while later, the silence of the jungle is broken after Timon hears Tatiana's cry for help while about to become a sacrifice for a cobra. Pumbaa feels that once Timon saves her, the warthog would be alone again, but Timon disagrees, saying that once he rescues Tatiana, Pumbaa would join the colony, and that he would no longer be an outcast. Pumbaa is overjoyed by this, and the two of them rescue Tatiana, then welcome her into their paradise. Timon and Pumbaa then encounter Simba in a nearby desert, who collapsed nearly dead from the escape of Pride Rock. The pair rescue Simba and decide to raise him under their philosophy. Meanwhile in the ruined Pride Lands, King Scar worries about not being favored among the Pride Landers while dealing with the problems mentioned by the hyenas and Nala. On top of that, Scar is driven mad by the delusions he has of Mufasa's ghost. To calm his mental illness, Zazu suggests Scar gets a queen, which leads Scar to choose Nala so they can produce cubs. However, she scratches him across the face as an act of refusal. Nala then sets out on a journey to find help against Scar's tyrannical reign. Simba, now as a young adult, rescues Timon and Pumbaa from a hungry lioness who turns out to be Nala. She and Simba reunite and fall in love, and she urges him to return home, telling him the Pride Lands have become a drought-stricken wasteland under Scar's reign. Feeling guilty over his father's death, Simba refuses and storms off. He encounters Rafiki, who tells him that Mufasa's spirit lives on in Simba. Simba is visited by the ghost of Mufasa in the night sky, who tells him he must take his rightful place as king. Realizing he can no longer run from his past, Simba decides to return home. Too much for Timon's horror, Nala and Rafiki explain that Simba had run off to challenge Scar, and that they need their help. Hurt that Simba left them, Timon unsuccessfully tries to persuade Pumbaa to stay, but Pumbaa follows Simba and Nala. Timon indulges in the jungle's luxuries by himself, but loneliness starts to overcome him. Rafiki appears again and helps Timon realize that his true Hakuna Matata is with the ones he loves, prompting Timon to take off after Simba, Nala and Pumbaa. Timon catches up and reconciles with Pumbaa, before they journey onward to Pride Rock. Aided by his friends, Simba sneaks past the hyenas at Pride Rock and confronts Scar. Scar taunts him over his role in Mufasa's death and backs him to the edge of the rock, where he reveals to Simba that HE murdered Mufasa. Enraged, Simba pins Scar to the ground and forces him to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. As Timon and Pumbaa run into Ma and Max, who came looking for him, Timon proposes that they all help Simba by getting rid of the hyenas. Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarabi, Zazu, and the lionesses fend off the hyenas, alongside Ma and Max, who are directed to construct a series of tunnels beneath the hyenas; Rafiki also arrives to join the fight. When the tunnels are finished, Max knocks down the sticks, breaking the ground under the hyenas. However, the last few get stuck, prompting Timon to dive underground and break them himself. The cave-in commences, and the hyenas are ejected through the tunnels. Scar, attempting to escape, is then cornered by Simba at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for mercy and attempts to blame the hyenas for his actions; Simba spares his life but orders him to leave the Pride Lands forever. Scar attacks his nephew, but Simba manages to toss him from the top of the rock. Scar survives the fall, but as Simba comes down to kill, Scar refuses to be healed, choosing to die a free king rather than be incarcerated; he is then killed by the hyenas, who overheard him betray them to Simba. With his enemies gone, Simba takes over the kingship as the rains begin to fall, restoring life to the land as he looks up at the constellation of Leo. During that time though, he banished loyal lions that worked for Scar, including a red infant cub, who is Scar's hand-chosen one. As Simba thanked Timon and Pumbaa for helping him, Timon knew it was time to show his meerkat colony of what it's like with no predators. Later, after seeing that Tatiana is saved by Timon, the colony opens the front gate in joyous celebration. At the trial, all charges against Timon are dropped for the brave, cunning, and resourceful rescue of Tatiana, and as an added bonus, the Duke offers Timon the key to the city and Tatiana offers her hand to him in marriage. After Pumbaa reminds him, Timon asks the Duke to declare Pumbaa an official member of the colony — but the Duke says that only meerkats are allowed to live in the colony, and gives Timon a choice between anything he could ever want (power, riches and love) or being Pumbaa's friend. Timon finally decides to have Tatiana for marriage and Pumbaa for being his friend as he also decides to give up all the fancy stuff for Pumbaa. Timon then had an announcement that the colony don't have to dig tunnels or worry about predators anymore. A couple of days later, Timon, Pumbaa and Simba take Ma, Max, Tatianta, Timon's rival Fred, the Duke and the entire colony to live in the predator-free jungle to complete his "Hakuna Matata"; and Timon is praised as their hero. King Simba and Queen Nala's newborn daughter, Kiara, was presented to the assembled animals by Rafiki as Mufasa proudly watches over the ceremony from the heavens above. Kiara becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa, who come to visit him, to follow her. Kiara ignores her father's warning and the duo's attention and enters the "Outlands", where she meets a young cub, Kovu, and they escape from crocodiles while befriending each other. When Kovu retaliates to Kiara's playing, Simba confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Zira, Kovu's mother and the Outsiders' leader. Zira reminds Simba of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Scar selected Kovu to be his successor despite not being his biological father. After returning to the Pride Lands, Nala and the rest of the pride head back to Pride Rock while Simba lectures Kiara about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells her that they are a part of each other. Kion, the second-born cub of Simba and Nala, discovers that he has the ability to channel the roars of the Great Lions of the Past, giving him fierce power just like Scar, who had the same power before him, but who tragically misused it for evil and lost it forever. At the instructions of Simba and Rafiki, Kion forms a team called the Lion Guard. As Kion goes against tradition and chooses his non-lion friends Bunga the honey badger, Ono the egret, Beshte the hippopotamus and Fuli the cheetah to populate it, Simba scolds him for not taking his new responsibilities seriously. When they save Kiara from a herd of stampeding gazelle and defeat Janja's hyena clan and Mzingo the vulture, Simba realizes that Kion has protected the Pride Lands and is indeed ready to lead his new Lion Guard. While helping the Lion Guard drive away Janja's clan following their attempted attack on a wildebeest herd, Ono temporarily loses his vision in his left eye when he gets dirt in it. When Janja overhears the news from Mzingo and the vultures, he plans to take advantage of this by trapping the Lion Guard between two rockslides in a narrow ravine with Cheezi and Chungu's help. Meanwhile, Rafiki tries to work on his paintings of the Lion Guard. During a rainstorm, Bunga thinks that Rafiki's paintings can predict the future and believes that Kion will fall from a high tree. Soon, he and the rest of the Lion Guard desperately try to keep Kion from climbing trees. Meanwhile, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu plan an attack on Thurston's zebra herd. When Kion winds up in the Outlands after falling in a river, he meets Jasiri, a friendly female hyena who guides him to Flat Ridge Rock to regroup with the rest of the Lion Guard. When Jasiri gets cornered by Janja and his clan, Kion helps her fight them off. Meanwhile, the rest of the Guard struggle to find directions to Flat Ridge Rock. A young elephant named Mtoto idolizes Beshte and soon sees him in action when both of them are attacked by Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. Bunga, Kion, Ono and Beshte search for Utamu grubs. On the way, Bunga tells the story of how he met Timon and Pumbaa. Meanwhile, Fuli goes on a mission alone and overexerts herself, leaving her vulnerable to an attack by Mzingo's flock of vultures. Jasiri asks for Kion's help in dealing with a pride of lions who are keeping her family away from their watering hole, including her sister Madoa and two cubs named Tunu and Wema. When he goes to help, he encounters the Outsider lions and Zira, who tries to get Kion to join her side by stating that she knows about more about the Roar than he does, such as its ability to bring a brief rain shower by roaring at a cloud. Zira eventually reveals to Kion that she knew Scar. When Kion refuses to join Zira, she and her lionesses trap him. Meanwhile, the rest of the guard head to the Outlands to rescue Kion after Rafiki informs them of who the Outsider lions are. During the celebrated holiday of Kupatana in the Pride Lands, Kion and his friends rescue a jackal pup from Janja and his clan, but they soon discover that he is in a family of jackals and the matriarch, Reirei, manages to fool the Lion Guard into letting them stay. When Beshte's dad Basi gets injured by a frightened young rhino while creating hippo lanes in the flood plains after a big rainstorm, Beshte must step up and make the hippo lanes instead. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Fuli lead a herd of stubborn sable antelope led by Bupu to higher ground, and Makuu and his float of crocodiles return and try to get rid of Basi so that there will be no rules to stop them. When Simba and Bunga get trapped in a sinkhole, the Lion Guard struggles to find a way to rescue them. While in the hole, Simba and Bunga find a tunnel that leads to Nandembo Caverns, and the guard heads to the cavern entrance in the hopes of meeting them inside. Meanwhile, Simba and Bunga realize that being raised by Timon and Pumbaa is something that they have in common: Hakuna Matata, in which the they, the Guard, Nala, Kiara and Ma Tembo sing along. The Lion Guard discovers from Laini and her group of galagos that a leopard named Badilli has moved into their tree. They find out that Badilli has been driven out of his home by the mean leopard Mapigano who has taken over his territory in Mirihi Forest in the Back Lands. The guard teaches Badilli to stand up to Mapigano and reclaim his territory. While the Lion Guard is on night patrol, they mistake a pack of aardwolves for hyenas. Kion Roars at them which sends them flying into the Outlands and causes a massive termite infestation in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard soon realizes their mistake and travel to the Outlands to bring the aardwolves back. However, Reirei and Goigoi have their sights on the aardwolves as well. The Lion Guard rescues a baby baboon and Fuli is tasked with returning the baboon to its mother on Mapango Cliffs. Along the way, she has to avoid Mzingo's flock of vultures. Meanwhile, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri get trapped on an island after a flood. The Lion Guard helps rescue them in time for Kiara to preside over the cape buffalo herd's Royal Buffalo Wallow led by Vuruga Vuruga. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders in anger when Janja's clan attack Nala. As a result, Kion loses control of the Roar and its power almost harms her. Worried that he nearly hurt his mother, Kion feels that he should never use the Roar again. Meanwhile, Ono feels self–conscious after the Roar blows off his head feathers. Overhearing Kion's plans to never use the Roar again, Makuu and his float of crocodiles take advantage of the opportunity and take over the Flood Plains. With some convincing from Mufasa and Nala, Kion gains the confidence to use the Roar when he confronts Makuu. The guard feels as though that Fuli has no family and invite her to join their individual activities, oblivious to the fact that she enjoys being alone. Meanwhile, Bunga lets immunity go to his head after being told that he is immune to Ushari the Egyptian cobra's venom and goes to the Outlands to play in a volcano, where he is targeted by Janja and his clan. The Lion Guard encounters two gorilla princes named Majinuni and Hafifu who have a message for Simba on behalf of their father King Sokwe of the Theluji mountains. However, the gorilla brothers have forgotten the message. Simba explains to Kion that every wet season, Sokwe gives Simba a message to let him know if their peace treaty still stands. The guard goes back to the mountain to get the message with the gorilla brothers, who are reluctant to face their father. On the way, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte experience snow for the first time. As the dry season begins, Ma Tembo works to find a new water source, and Rafiki takes in a young mandrill named Makini as an apprentice. While fed up with always getting trampled and disturbed when the Lion Guard is near, Ushari inadvertently finds out that Kion talks to the spirit of Mufasa. When ambushed by Janja and his clan, Ushari forms an alliance with them, and they conspire to find a way to summon the spirit of Scar. While overhearing Rafiki, Ushari learns that the evil lions of the past appear in fire, and once they are summoned by the Roar of the Elders, a bakora staff can be used to talk to them. With this knowledge, Janja's clan steals Makini's bakora staff and kidnap Kiara to lure Kion and the Guard to the Outlands, with the intent on tricking Kion to Roar with enough power to make the hyenas' volcano erupt in flames. After the Guard manages to save Kiara, Janja taunts Kion until he Roars in anger and unknowingly summons Scar when the volcano erupts. Ushari and the hyenas are then able to speak with Scar's spirit in the volcano after dropping the bakora staff into it. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard and Kiara return to the Pride Lands safely, but are unaware that Scar has returned. While the Lion Guard is on night patrol, they mistake a pack of aardwolves for hyenas. Kion Roars at them which sends them flying into the Outlands and causes a massive termite infestation in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard soon realizes their mistake and travel to the Outlands to bring the aardwolves back. However, Reirei and Goigoi have their sights on the aardwolves as well. When Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu target the Tikiti melons which hold water that the elephants need during the dry season, Scar orders Ushari to enlist his rock monitor lizard friend named Kenge to deal with the Lion Guard. His venomous bite temporarily paralyzes Kion, Fuli, and Beshte, causing Ono to enlist Makini to find a remedy to heal them faster while Rafiki is away. While Makini gets Ponya flowers for the remedy, Ono and Bunga are left to defend the Tikiti melons from Kenge and Janja's clan. After Scar obtains the alliance with Reirei's pack, they work with Janja's clan to cause two different attacks in the Pride Lands at the same time, forcing the Lion Guard to split up to chase them down. In order to be in two places at once and to fool both Reirei and Janja's groups, Kion enlists the help of Tamaa to imitate the Guard's voices. Meanwhile, Scar orders Janja's clan to take down Rafiki while Reirei's pack causes a distraction elsewhere. The Guard realizes that Janja's clan are heading towards Rafiki and send Tamaa to confuse Reirei's pack while they go to assist Rafiki in fighting the hyenas. However, the jackals soon find out that Tamaa is tricking them and rush off to help the hyenas. During the battle, Scar appears in the flames of a nearby fire and speaks with Janja. Kion briefly witnesses Scar's spirit before it vanishes, but is unsure of what to make of it. With the help of Tamaa and Rafiki, the Guard wins the battle and Janja and Reirei retreat with their groups. In the area where Scar appeared, a scorch mark with a strange symbol remains. Rafiki recognizes it from paintings of the past as a sign of terrible evil, and goes off to consult the paintings to be sure. During the Kumbuka celebration honoring the day that Simba defeated Scar, a scorpion named Sumu sent by Scar stings Simba, causing him to become very ill. Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to the Outlands' volcano to get the volcanic ash needed to cure Simba by sundown. Meanwhile, Jasiri sets up a Hyena Resistance in the Outlands after she learns that Scar has returned. Once Makini and the Guard reach the volcano, Jasiri and two hyena cubs are suddenly in danger, captured by Scar's clan, and Scar reveals himself to them and commands Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float, Mzingo's flock, Ushari, Kenge, and Shupavu's group to attack them. After battling Scar's collective of Outlanders and saving Jasiri and the hyena cubs, they, Makini and the Guard make it back to Pride Rock with the ash. While Simba is recuperating, Kion informs Rafiki that Scar has returned. Seeking advice on how to defeat Scar, Simba and Rafiki send Makini and Fuli to Urembo River to escort Kongwe, a wise old tortoise, to Pride Rock. Along the way, Fuli becomes frustrated with Kongwe's need to stop and observe things. However, when they have to take a detour through the Back Lands, Fuli ends up taking Kongwe's advice on how to deal with Makucha. Meanwhile, Kion, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte patrol the Pride Lands and save some elands from a wildfire. After Ono has trouble infiltrating the Outlands without being detected by the vultures, the Lion Guard meets a chameleon named Kinyonga who offers to spy on Scar in the Outlands due to her ability to camouflage. She overhears Scar order Janja and his clan to block the river above Hakuna Matata Falls to prevent the Pride Lands from receiving a major water source. Kinyonga ends up getting seen and is chased through the Outlands by the skinks. However, the guard sneaks into the Outlands and saves her by taking inspiration from her camouflage abilities, which they also use to surprise Janja's clan and stop them from carrying out Scar's plan. In the termites mound, Zira reminds Kovu that Simba killed Scar and exiled the lionesses who respected him. Kovu explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Kiara as a friend, but Zira realizes she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to exact revenge on Simba. Several years later, Kiara, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Simba has Timon and Pumbaa follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Unable to thank the young rogue, Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Later that night, Simba has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the wildebeest stampede but is stopped by Scar who then morphs into Kovu and sends Simba to his death. The next morning, Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. Simba watches the two from afar and Nala convinces him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "upendi" (an erroneous form of upendo, which means "love" in Swahili). The two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but Vitani tells Zira about Kovu's failure to kill Simba. Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him the real story of how Scar died. The Outsiders attack Simba and Kovu attempts to intervene, but Vitani injures him. Nuka attempts to kill Simba, but Simba gets thrown off a cliff into a waterfall and Nuka is killed. Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. After seeing Kovu, who has returned and suggested on what to do, Nala, Zazu, Sarabi and Kiara flee to the Night Pride for aid from their leader Rani. They find a comatose Simba, rescued by Rani in repayment for sparing her life. Healed by Nala's herb, Simba returns, but remembered how Kovu was Scar's chosen one and angrily annouces his exile. When they return to Pride Rock, Kovu pleads Simba for his forgiveness but gets exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally and then, with Kion's help, flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Zira and the Outsiders then head to Pride Rock which causes a war to happen with them against the Pridelanders as Zazu dive-bombs to take out the Outsiders. Rani and the Night Pride arrive to reinforce Simba. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting each other. Just then, Kiara and Kovu appear to convince their parents to stop fighting. When Kiara appericates to accept Zira's pride to join, Zira attempts to kill Simba; Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to escape. With his enemy gone, Simba accepts the Outsiders back into the Pride Lands, and appoints Kovu and Kiara as his successors. In a post-credits scene, Kiara helps Buddy Pine with his RLS Legacy recuperation. Cast * Matthew Broderick as Simba: Son of Queen Sarabi and King Mufasa, who grows up to be king of Pride Rock. Joesph Williams provided the character's singing voice. Jonathan Taylor Thomas voiced Simba as a cub while Jason Weaver provided the cub's singing voice. * Nathan Lane as Timon: A wise-cracking and self-absorbed yet somewhat loyal meerkat, who is the son of his Ma and Pa, nicknamed "Fearless Buzz" and becomes one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. Kevin Schon was a voice-double behind Lane for one of the character's lines. ** George A. Mendoza as 15-year old Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa: A naïve warthog, who suffers from flatulence and soon becomes Timon's best friend and one of Simba's best friends and adoptive parents. Sabella also made two guest appearances as himself when Pumbaa and Timon watch him on a Walt Disney World message device. * Jeremy Irons as Taka / Scar: Mufasa's mischievous younger brother and Simba's uncle, who overtakes the throne. He is also Zira's husband and the adoptive father of Kovu. Seth Carr voiced Scar as a cub. * Suzanne Pleshette as Zira: Scar's widow and the leader of exiled lion groups named "Outsiders". She is also the mother of Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu: A hornbill, who is the the majordomo ("Mufasa's little stooge" as Shenzi calls him) of the Lion King and a jungle administrator. Jeff Bennett provided the singing voice and the rest of the character's lines. * Moira Kelly as Nala: Simba's best friend later wife as queen of Pride Rock. Sally Dworsky provided the character's singing voice. Niketa Calame voiced Nala as a cub while Laura Williams provided the cub's singing voice. * Diamond White as Fuli: A cheetah cub, one of Kion's best friends and the fastest member of the Lion Guard. Quvenzhané Wallis voiced Fuli as a baby. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri: A hyena cub in the Outlands, who befriends as a reluctant ally with the Lion Guard. * Julie Kavner as Ma: Timon's caring mother, who is overly protective and attached to her son, often trying to get him accepted amongst the colony, but never succeeding. * Jerry Stiller as Uncle Max: Timon's paranoid, eccentric but deep down kind-hearted uncle. * Jason Marsden as Kovu: The younger son of Zira, who was hand-chosen by Scar to take revenge on Simba. Gene Miller provided the character's singing voice. Ryan O'Donohue voiced Kovu as a cub alongside Marsden, who provided the rest for O'Donohue's lines. * Neve Campbell as Kiara: Simba and Nala's daughter and princess of Pride Rock. Liz Callaway provided the character's singing voice. Michelle Horn voiced Kiara as a cub. * Andy Dick as Nuka: The older son of Zira, who is the older brother of Kovu and Vitani, and prince of the Outlanders. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani: Zira's daughter and Kovu and Nuka's brother, who is princess of the Outsiders. * Cheech Marin as Banzai: A Mexican-accented hyena and a member of Scar's chief henchmen, who were first known as predators in Timon's colony. * Jim Cummings as Ed: A dim-witted hyena, who does not talk, only communicating through sounds and body language. Cummings also provided additional voices. * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi: Leader of the hyena clan and is Banzai's mate. * Landry Bender as Makini: A young mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's apprentice. * Joshua Rush as Bunga: A honey badger, Kion's best friend, Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and the bravest member of the Lion Guard, who was taught to his phrase "Zuka Zama". Pierce Gagnon voiced Bunga as a baby. * Dusan Brown as Beshte: A hippopotamus, one of Kion's best friends and the strongest member of the Lion Guard. * Atticus Shaffer as Ono: A cattle egret, one of Kion's best friends and the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani: A young lioness and leader of the Night Pride. * Madge Sinclair as Sarabi: Simba's mother, Mufasa's wife, Kion and Kiara's grandmother and the previous queen of Pride Rock. * Robert Guillaume as Rafiki: A wise old mandrill and the shaman of Pride Rock ("Silly blue-bottomed baboon" as Zazu calls him), who presents the new king to the animals. This was Guillaume's last film appearance before he died on October 2017 as the film dedicates his memory. Denzel Whitaker voiced Rafiki as Ahadi's young apprentice. * Max Charles as Kion: Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, leader of the Lion Guard and prince of Pride Rock. Jacob Tremblay voiced Kion as a baby. Additionally, Christian Myers, aka WindowsMyers2018, voiced a new character named Africalous (meaning "Mysterious"), a leopard in the Night Lands, who narrates during the film's climax. Sarah Hyland and Madison Pettis voiced Kiara's friends Tiifu and Zuri. James Earl Jones and Zoe Leader voiced Simba's father Mufasa and Nala's mother Sarafina with Atandwa Kani voicing Mufasa as a cub. Justin Felbinger voiced Mtoto, a baby elephant, who looks up to Beshte as his personal hero while Masise Klompus voiced Jasiri's sister Madoa. Tress MacNeille voiced Tatiana, the princess of the meerkats while S. Scott Bullock had a supporting voice role as Timon's rival Fred. Lynette DuPree voiced Ma Tembo, the leader of her elephant clan, and C. C. H. Pounder voiced Kungeo, a tortoise and a wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Dan Howell and Phil Lester voiced Majinuni and Hafifu, two gorilla brothers alongside Welsh actor John Rhys-Davies, who voiced their father King Sokwe. Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Beshte's father Basi while Dee Bradley Baker voiced Baboon Leader, leader of the baboons. Fiona Hart and Crimson Hart voiced Wema and Tunu, two hyena cubs and members in Jasiri's clan. In The Lion King: Return of the King, there are a few clans of animals that work for Scar in the Outlands: Andrew Kishino as Janja, leader of his clan of hyenas; Kevin Schon and Vargus Mason as hyenas Chungu and Cheezi; Greg Ellis as Mzingo, leader of the vultures; Christian Slater as Ushari, a European cobra; Ana Gasteyer as Reieri, leader of the jackals; Phil LaMarr as Reieri's mate Goigoi; Kristofer Hivju as Kenge, a monitor lizard; Blair Underwood as Makuu, a crocodile and leader of his float; Nolan North as Tamka, a member on Kiburi's clan; Common as Kiburi, leader of the crocodiles; Jacob Guenther as Reirei's son Dogo; Amber Hood as Reirei's daughter Kijana; Sinbad as Uroho, a thieving, conniving baboon, who excels in feigning pleasantness and charm; Meghan Strange as Shupavu, a red skink and leader of the skinks; and The Lion Guard developer Ford Riley as Sumu, the deadliest scorpion in order to sting Simba. Gilbert Gottfried reprises his voice role as Iago from the Aladdin film series in a cameo appearance while The Lion Guard director Howy Parkins voiced Mbeya, a rhinoceros and another wisest animal, who lives in the Pride Lands' waterhole. Sterling K. Brown voiced Ahadi, Scar and Mufasa's father, who appeared in several flashbacks alongside executive producer Bradley Raymond as Timon's late father Fearless "Pa" Buzz, and Jason Lee has an uncredited cameo reprising his role as Buddy Pine from The Incredibles in a post-credits scene. Release The film is expected to be release sometime in 2018. It was originally planned to be released in summer of 2017, known as The Lion King: The Special Edition Cut. It is to be rated PG for mild rude humor, action and peril. On May 24, 2018, it was confirmed that the film's title is The Lion King: Return of the King. Soundtrack As the score was composed by Hans Zimmer, as well as a few of additional composers, the songs were written by Elton John, Lebo M. and Tim Rice. Elton and Lebo performed some of the songs as additional performers include Raven-Symoné, Gil Scott-Heron, Lionel Richie, Carmen Twillie, Nathan Lane, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings, Whoopi Goldberg, Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson, Laura Williams, Jeremy Irons, Ernie Sabella, Sally Dworsky, Charity Sanoy, Suzanne Pleshette, Andy Dick, Robert Guillaume, Liz Callaway and Gene Miller. The opening theme from The Lion Guard plots as the main theme for the film. The film also includes "A Million Dreams" from the 2017 film The Greatest Showman with Kiara and Kovu singing in this version. Reception Critical response The Lion King: Return of the King was released to critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a rating of "Certified Fresh" 100%, based on 302 reviews, with an average rating of 9.5 out of 10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Lion King: Return of the King ably juggles a dizzying array of Disney heroes in the fight against their gravest threat yet, and the result is a thrilling, emotionally resonant blockbuster that (mostly) realizes its gargantuan ambitions." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 91 out of 100, based on 59 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". The audience score on Rotten Tomatoes holds a rating of 98%. CinemaScore reported that audiences gave the film a rare "A+" grade. IMDb holds a score of 7.6/10. Category:The Lion King Category:Director's Cut Category:Disney Extended Platinum Collections Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:The Lion Guard Category:AMC Theaters Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:IMAX films Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:The Incredibles Category:Aladdin Category:Animated Series Category:Films set in Africa